eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Forogj, világ!
|semiplace = 5th|semipoints = 167|position = 12th|points = 97|previous = A holnap már nem lesz szomorú|next = Unsubstantial Blues|image = H05.jpg|conductor = --}}Forogj, világ! (translation: Spin, world!) was the Hungarian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2005 in Kyiv performed by NOX in the country's first participation since 1998. The song is folk-inspired, in which the singer asks the world to continue spinning in order that she may discover more about herself. She sings "I want to be somewhere else for a long time", implying that she is impatient for the world to spin in order to leave her old life behind. It qualified from the semifinal in 5th place. In the final, it was performed 1st preceding the United Kingdom. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 97 points. Despite this, the country withdrew from the 2006 contest. Lyrics Hungarian= Forogj, világ Sodorj a fényre vagy nem élek holnap már Vad éjszakád Megöl, bár csókkal vár Ne bánts, világ Ne ölelj, ne érezz, szerelmed jobban fáj Ne játssz, világ Eressz, ha boldog táj hív Hájnáná nánáná… hájnáná nánáná… Elvágyom réges-régen máshová Hájnáná nánáná… hájnáná nánáná… Nem látok fényt, nem várok rád Hájnáná nánáná… hájnáná nánáná… Eltűnök égen-földön bárhová Hájnáná nánáná… hájnáná nánáná… Így válhat minden bánat álommá Forogj, világ Sötétben fázom, a remények végén jársz Bolond világ Tüzelsz, de jéggé válsz Ne bánts, világ Utad nem járom, ne kérj, ne hívj, ne láss Ne bándd, világ Tied lett minden más szív Hájnáná nánáná… hájnáná nánáná… Elvágyom réges-régen máshová Hájnáná nánáná… hájnáná nánáná… Nem látok fényt, nem várok rád Hájnáná nánáná… hájnáná nánáná… Eltűnök égen-földön bárhová Hájnáná nánáná… hájnáná nánáná… Így válhat minden bánat álommá |-| translation= Spin, world Carry me into the light or I won’t live tomorrow Your wild night kills me Although it is waiting for me with a kiss Don’t hurt me, world Don’t hug, don’t feel, your love hurts more Don’t play, world Let me go if a happy land calls Haynana nanana… haynana nanana… I want to be somewhere else for a long time Haynana nanana… haynana nanana… I don’t see any light, I won’t wait for it Haynana nanana… haynana nanana… I disappear in the sky or on the ground somewhere Haynana nanana… haynana nanana… That’s how every sorrow can turn into a dream Spin, world I’m cold in the dark, you are at the end of all hope Crazy world You flame up, but turn into ice Don’t hurt me, world I’m not walking on your path, don’t ask, don’t call, don’t see me Don’t regret it, world All the other hearts are yours Haynana nanana… haynana nanana… I want to be somewhere else for a long time Haynana nanana… haynana nanana… I don’t see any light, I won’t wait for it Haynana nanana… haynana nanana… I disappear in the sky or on the ground somewhere Haynana nanana… haynana nanana… That’s how every sorrow can turn into a dream Videos Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Hungary Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2005